Voltage detecting circuits are known which use a voltage divider and an inverter comprising a MOS transistor and which detect a predetermined voltage with the inverted output signal of the inverter. However, such voltage detecting circuits are characterized by the operating point of the MOS transistor in detecting the predetermined voltage, being selected as a point at which the ratio of current to the conductive constant of the MOS transistor is low for example less than 0.01. With a voltage detecting circuit of this kind, it is necessary to use a variable resistor for adjustment and even with such resistor, the temperature compensation of the detecting circuit is poor.